Regret
by lovesick02
Summary: Joe Lucas made a bet with Nick and he doesn't want to lose, but what happens when he loses more than just the game? Suck at summaries Nick/Macy
1. The Bet

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I hate you Nick Lucas. I never want to talk or see you ever again" She screamed as she walked away, walked away with my heart

It all started on a scorching hot Sunday. It was at least 30'C outside and although our air conditioner was on full blast, we could still feel the heat inside our home. I, Nick Lucas, was on my table, trying to write a new song despite the feeling of being burned alive. Meanwhile, my two older brothers, Kevin and Joe Lucas, were sprawled on t he couches while trying their very best to cool themselves. I sighed in defeat as I walked towards my bothers to join them.

"Finally gave up writing a song in this heat, huh?" The eldest brother, Kevin, said

"Don't wanna say I told you so but I told you so" Joe smirked

"Yeah, yeah" I said as I lay down beside Joe

"Hey Joe, Didn't you say that you has a date with that Courtney girl today?" Kevin asked

"Nah, I wanna spend time with you guys" he answered as he sat up

"She dumped you, didn't she?" I asked

"Well, not exactly"

"Yeah, I thought so" I smirked

"Wow, Joe! That's your third time being dumped this week" Kevin chuckled

"Hey! Although I do make it seem like it is, staying in a relationship with a girl isn't as easy as you think it as" he grinned

"Uh huh, sure" I said sarcastically

"Oh yeah? Fine, I bet you couldn't stay in relationship with a girl for a whole week" Joe said as he smirked at me

"A week? Easy" I glared at him

"Yeah, Joe. I mean this is Nick we're talking about" Kevin said

"Yeah, but not just any girl. A little girl called Macy Misa" he smiled wickedly

"Joe! He'll be nothing but broken bones by the end of the week and what if Macy learns about this deal? She'll surely get hurt." Kevin said as he sat up too

"Well, too bad. She is who I picked and if he doesn't accept…"

"Deal" I said firmly, leaving Kevin speechless and Joe smiling victoriously

That night, I had a hard time sleeping because I was thinking about the deal I made with Joe. The bet will start once I get her to be my girlfriend. I admit, I really want to prove him wrong but is this the way to do it? To play with someone's feelings? I shook my head to clear that thought out of my head. I may seem heartless but this is the only way to do it; besides, it's not like she's gonna know about the bet, right? After a week, I'll just tell her that it isn't working out. Yeah, that's it. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Confused

First Day

I woke up unusually early this morning; it was like something pulled me out of my dreamland. I looked up at my clock to find 5:00 pm blinking on its screen. I sighed as I got off my bed and into the washroom. I looked at my pale face on the mirror, why was I acting like this? Was it because I was now regretting making the deal with Joe? I shook my head the clear my mind before I washed my face with cold water, to wake me up. I was confused and I don't know what to do so I decided to jog outside just to help me make up my mind about the situation. I changed into shorts and a shirt as quickly as possible. I grabbed a sweater and my ipod on the way to the door. Before leaving, I left a note which said that I was just out jogging and I would be back in maybe an hour on the kitchen counter. I blasted my ipod on full volume while my feet carried me to wherever it wanted to go. I closed my eyes as the music filled my mind. Suddenly, I feel a pull from my left side and next thing I knew I was on the ground. I felt someone beside me so I opened my eyes. There was a petite girl sprawled on the ground, I didn't know what to do so I rolled the girl to her back and let her lean on me. My eyes grew wider. In my arms, it was Macy Misa. Her eyes were closed and she had dirt on her face. I sat there in shock as she started moving. She opened her eyes and met mine than she gasped.

"Oh my gosh, Its Nick of Jonas ! Umm..what am I doing in this position?" She asked rather uncomfortably as she started standing up

"Well, you pulled me than you hit the ground" I said as I dusted my self

"Oh, that's right. What we're you thinking? Jogging with you eyes closed!"

"Why? What happened!" I asked

"You almost got hit by an old woman on her scooter" She explained

"An old woman on her scooter? Really?" I asked almost amused

"Yes, you could've had serious injuries, you know?" She said

"I guess, but what we're you doing here?" I asked

"I wasn't following you or anything, if that's what you're thinking. I'm sure you are because I'm your #1 fan but I" She said quickly

"Mace, I wasn't thinking that" I said so she would stop

"Oh, I walk every morning in this route before I go to school just to pump me up for school" she smiled

"Well, it's a good thing you do because I could've been hurt by an old woman on a scooter" I said sarcastically

"Hey! You should thank me! Plus, she was going too fast…way over the speed limit!"

"I was just kidding, thank you Macy for saving me from and old woman and just for that why don't you jog with me today?" I asked

"Definitely, Oh my gosh! 1/3 of Jonas just asked me to jog with him" she squealed

"Okay, calm down, Mace. Remember, I'm just Nick…of School"

"Oh yeah, right. Nick of School" She said as she snapped out of her fan girl mode

"Alright, lets go!" I smiled as we started jogging

Our walk started out quite silent, as in the silence you really don't wanna have with anyone. I stole glances from her as she did from me, to sum it all up…it was awkward or way beyond that. Midway through the jog, I gathered all my courage to actually say something to her but she beat me to it.

"Wow, this is awkward" she giggled

"Yeah, I know…it's my fault" I sighed

"No no! Its my fault! It's probably weird to talk to your #1 fan and the president of your fan club and all" She said as she looked at the ground

"What? No, Macy! Lets get this straight" I said as I stopped and held both of her shoulders so she would face me

She looked straight into my eyes. Her emotion was scared but surprised too, probably because I was holding her and standing close to her. I only realized now how beautiful the colour of her eyes were, it made me almost forget what I was going to say.

"Macy, even if most of the time you go into your fan girl mode when we are near you, we still look at you as Macy Misa, our friend and not the fan" I said

"Really? I always thought you we're scared of me because of the things I did to you when you we're close"

"Well, we got used to it" I smiled as I dropped my hands back down

"You don't know how much that means to me, thanks Nick" She said excitedly as she hugged me

We stood there, both in shock. I was shocked by the jolt that sparked in the places her skin touched mine and she was shocked by the fact she just hugged a Jonas.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what went over me" she giggled nervously as she broke the hug

"It's okay, Macy. Friends hug" I smiled as we continued our jog

The word friends echoed in my head, does a friend use his friends? But the question that stuck out in my mind is, do I only want her as a friend? My stomach fell; a bad feeling came over me. Do I still want to do this? I was left with confusion and no answer to that question.

"Nick?" She said as waved her hand infront of my face

"Huh? Yeah?"

"We're already at the firehouse" she smiled

"Oh, well, thanks for the jog, Macy" I smiled

"No problem, Nick" She said

"See you at school" I said as I started to walk to the door

"Alright, see you later!" She said as she began jogging

I looked back at her and without knowing I called out to her.

"Huh?" She said as she looked back at me with questioning eyes

"To repay you for jogging with me, why don't we get some starbucks later after school?" I asked as she walked to me

"A..a..are you sure? I mean, I'll pay for mine" she stuttered

"Macy, I'll pay, don't worry about it. Just be in the entrance right after the bell rings" I chuckled

"Okay, if you're sure" a small smile played on her lips

"Great, make sure you'll be there because I'll be waiting and I'll be sad if you stood me up"

"Oh, Nick…you know I'll never do that" she said

"Good, see you later"

She smiled and started jogging to her house.

"Oh and Nick, thanks for everything" She said as she waved

I stood rooted at the spot, staring at her leave. I replayed the hug in my head and I cant help but smile. Do I still really want to do this?


End file.
